


菩萨蛮

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 南都旧事番外一笠尼的另一个夏天有详细性行为描写，不喜直接lof看屏蔽版喜欢麻烦lof留下红心蓝手评论⊙∀⊙





	菩萨蛮

菩萨蛮 【南都旧事笠尼番外】

1  
阿尼回来的时候正是傍晚。  
积累了一整天的暑气随着太阳落山逐渐沉寂下来，树冠层层叠叠影影绰绰，只听见聒噪的鸟鸣声，七嘴八舌地把蝉的嘶鸣压下去。  
三笠站在院子里，抱着个竹篦子，里面是早市淘来的樱桃，是农家自己种的，大小不一，也有些磕了碰了的，但是新鲜而廉价，口味也清甜，卖樱桃的农妇大手一抓就是一小兜，沉甸甸地装在布兜里，过秤走个形式，也依旧要比不少摊位便宜许多。  
三笠依然寡言少语，看到阿尼也不招呼，眨眨眼自顾自地打了井水来洗樱桃。井水凉丝丝的，倒在盆里刚好漫过手腕。为了干活方便，三笠也不再穿大袖衫，这麻是隔壁寡居的阿嬷教她们染的，不同于往常的青色，是充满生气的苔绿色。她的窄袖挽在手肘上，露出青白而纤细的手腕，那双纤长的手同那些红红黄黄的樱桃一齐漾在水里，阿尼突然就想起了以前听的哪个曲儿里有这么一句“皓腕凝霜雪”。  
她发呆的工夫三笠已经把樱桃洗好了，抱着竹篦子瞥她一眼，“发什么呆？洗把脸进来吃樱桃。”语气里倒有些亲昵意味。  
这已经是她们离开帝都的第三个夏天了。

2  
三笠怕热，鲛人血凉，盛夏时节在陆地上便越发难过。前朝也曾有皇帝宠爱鲛人而大兴土木为其修筑避暑地的，海水引不来便由地下引来山溪入宫，庭院里冷溪循环，暖了的水再引到地下去阴凉。如此劳心劳力，不过为博美人一笑。阿尼固然没有这富可敌国的财力，冰还是买得起的。有冰也还是热，不过三笠热也热得静悄悄，不声不响。  
阿尼见她从冰桶里舀了一勺将化未化的冰，指尖遇了凉，晕出些许淡青色来。她又把篦子里的黄樱桃拿出来冰着。说是黄樱桃，却有点像海棠果，皮不尽然是黄色的，泛红泛橙，潋滟在青瓷碗里。  
三笠其实很会持家，又有诸如此类的细小生活情趣，阿尼心不在焉地剪着烛花，手里翻着账本，眼睛却不住去瞟对面的那双好看的手和随着烛火晃动的浅浅的睫毛影子。  
突然那只手伸到她嘴边来，把什么东西推了进去。是樱桃。脆的，阿尼下意识咬开，唇齿之间便都是樱桃汁液。黄樱桃与平日里的樱桃相比不太一样，味道更为清寡酸甜，又刚刚冰镇过，凉而清润。  
“怎么样？”鲛人声线若有若无。  
“很甜……唔”阿尼话音未落，唇就被堵住，柔软的舌试探性地伸进来，不过轻轻舔弄一番就又缩回去，漫不经心如同只不过是在汲取口腔中残余的樱桃汁液。阿尼的眼睛也睁大了，她的睫毛亦是奶金色，在烛火映照下暖融融的。三笠的唇稍稍离开一些，窃窃笑起来，又凑过去亲她的眼睛，濡湿的舌尖把眼窝和睫毛也舔的湿漉漉。阿尼变成她狩到的一只鹿。  
阿尼把樱桃核吐在一旁的小托盘里，扣住三笠的一把纤腰，凑在她耳边，浅浅吮她的腮——她现在已经不怎么下水了，腮也近乎无用，反而越发敏感，成为性事助兴的绝佳秘方。鲛人的腮收缩一下，随即自暴自弃地张开了，整个人也随之软在阿尼怀里，胸腔剧烈起伏，她热起来。  
“怎么？日子到了？”阿尼在她耳边声音温吞，那些字一个个钻进她耳朵里，带着夏日余热和情欲潮气，三笠半伏在阿尼身上，手抓着她的小臂，半天没反应过来她问的是什么，缓了片刻才轻轻“嗯”了一声，“可能是天太热了……有些提前？”  
阿尼去啄她的嘴角：“是提前了，还好没跟我赶在一起。”  
这日子说的是鲛人的情潮，鲛人不同于人类，没有癸水却会有自己固定的情潮，日子内她们更加湿润，失去攻击性，易于进入和怀孕，能够接受持续的性事和高潮。  
“去榻上……”三笠的声音若有若无。  
“不，就在这儿。”阿尼顺势躺倒在坐席上，抽了自己腰间的带子，衣衫层层叠叠散开。三笠想要起来却被阿尼拽回去，“就在这儿。”  
“会被外面听到……”  
“有院子，怕什么？”  
阿尼去剥三笠的衣服，把那件苔绿色的外衫剥下来随意丢在一旁，手隔着里衣揉上她胸前那一对软肉。三笠跪坐在她身上，胸乳沉甸甸地垂着，白色里衣被揉乱，在烛火晃动的光下影影绰绰能看见深深的沟壑。阿尼感受到在自己掌心里迅速充血挺立的乳头。她抽了一只手去揉弄三笠的臀肉。不同于一般的人类女子，腰部以下都是后天经人由尾巴改造而成的腿，三笠臀肉不怎么柔软，反而紧实。  
三笠在情事中亦鲜少发出声音，只不过是垂着眼，蹙着眉，微微咬了唇，手依然紧紧扣着阿尼的手臂，也不知是想叫她多碰一点还是放过她的胸乳。  
金发女人如同把玩什么精妙器具一般，慢条斯理把里衣并亵衣一并脱去了，鲛人就在烛火和月光里赤条条的——黑发长而柔顺，肩背的青白皮肤在一席黑瀑之间若隐若现。腿长而有力，上面却覆盖着细而薄的青色鳞片，摸上去凉嗖嗖的。她的眼神也是赤条条的。情潮的高热使她有些不清明，平日里隐藏起来的琥珀色瞳孔也重归琥珀色，直勾勾盯着阿尼。  
她喘了半晌，居高临下，勾起嘴角，“磨蹭。”  
她的腰主动塌下去，臀部翘起，丰腴乳房从阿尼脸上蹭过，顺着锁骨胸脯小腹一路滑下去，最后停在阿尼腹部。  
阿尼指腹刮着三笠的脸庞，三笠也不啰嗦，伸手扯开阿尼的里衣和亵衣，舌头在她的乳房上打转——阿尼的要略小一些，上面有一些细碎的棕色小痣，当三笠的舌头蹭过嫩粉色乳头，就能听到阿尼的抽气声。三笠不止舔，她将整个乳头连同乳晕一并用口唇包住，嘴上下了功夫吮吸，手指也先阿尼一步顶上她身下的肉珠轻轻揉弄，阿尼就轻轻叫出声，小腹也绷紧，身下湿的一塌糊涂。她喘着，“你还想……造反不成？”  
“造反？”三笠两只手指并起浅浅搔着她身下的小口，“哪有反可造？”  
阿尼“嘶——”了一声，下意识并住双腿，不满于浅尝辄止的触碰，她金发散乱，身上汗津津，脸红着，乳头挺立无人触碰，下半身水滋滋——就好像进了情潮的人是她。  
“再叫两声我就给你舔舔？”  
阿尼眉头也蹙起来，三笠情潮时候总会更加肆无忌惮，除了不叫，什么话都说得出来，什么事都做得出来。  
可她是真的想要。  
她并住腿轻微左右扭动，靠着肌肉收缩刺激阴蒂，三笠微凉的目光显然给她的自慰增添了别样的情色，她挑着嗓子叫了两声，最终自暴自弃似的张开双腿，并住食指和中指快速揉动那颗肉珠，“你不是一直想操我，操啊！”  
情事最终向着不可控制的方向发展。

3  
她们赤身裸体躺在坐席上的衣服堆里，滑嫩的肌肤和那些棉麻丝绸相互磨蹭。  
三笠和阿尼颠倒了个儿，同时为对方口淫，吮着阴蒂，手指在甬道里进出。  
三笠光喘了，只剩阿尼嗯嗯啊啊，一点看不出来当年是个叱咤风云的刺客。  
但三笠表面上不叫，不一会去了两次，私处水光潋滟，干脆口唇并用，一边抚触阿尼的胸一边快速揉弄阴蒂，阿尼一绷，抖着去了，爱液涌出来，半晌不知今夕何夕。  
她们胡闹到深夜。  
比起真正的进入彼此她们还是更热衷抚摸和触碰，从私处到平坦紧实的小腹到丰满乳房、腰背，再到头发——阿尼喜欢被三笠触摸头发和发根，感受发根被轻拽的感觉。她们的腿交缠在一起，要在炎炎夏日的傍晚时分溺死在爱欲中。  
窗外蝉鸣依然在月色下聒噪。

4  
“……近来暑热难消，三笠怕是不会好过，韩吉昨日从帝都动身南下，或许经过阚禹地界，届时教她再给三笠把脉开几副药吃。另，近来帝都局势稳定下来，今年过年不如回来帝都过。李子洧”  
三笠一字不差地给阿尼读完李先生的家书，阿尼嗤笑一声，明明她才是李子洧徒弟，一封信里没提她一个字。李子洧每年固定寄两封家书过来，每次都不过是薄薄一张纸，一张纸也写不满，连个见信如唔都懒得写，仿佛就只是证明自己还活着，确定阿尼和三笠是不是也好好活着一样。  
“今儿要去给城南那家送珠子，先走了。”阿尼摆摆手。  
她们三年前离开帝都后最终在阚禹县落脚安家，三笠依然给别人看珠玉首饰真假，深居简出；阿尼有时候同一些道上相熟的商人来往，同他们共同送货获取佣金。小地方自然比不上帝都，却也安定闲适。  
阿尼前脚出了门，没走多远就从不远处飞来只鹰，见了阿尼也不叫，绕她飞了两圈落在她肩上。阿尼认得这只鹰，是李先生的鹰。这鹰只认李先生和阿尼，除他二人外同谁都不亲近。这信是专门避开三笠送来的。  
鹰脚上绑着小信筒，里面一小张纸却密密麻麻写满字。  
阿尼仔细辨认半晌，愣住了。  
信里李先生说，史蔼文帮忙找到了三笠的家人，上面详细写了他们在哪片水域生活，如今生活安定富足，史蔼文的人已经暗暗跟了他们一段时间了，不过从未知会打扰，只是为了确定如果三笠想要去寻亲能够找到他们。李先生说他应当把这事首先知会三笠，却又有私心想要让阿尼亲口来说，之后两人再做决定看是否要去寻亲。最后又嘱咐阿尼不要跟黎各那群吃人不吐骨头的走太近。  
阿尼知道李先生的私心——他见过太多割尾后的鲛人如何被鲛族指责叛国，失去那条他们引以为傲的尾巴后再回归海里如何艰难。如此林林总总按下不表，倘若三笠当真要回到父母兄妹身边，阿尼又要如何自处？  
他不言说，却不声不响以自己的方式维护她们。  
李先生的一番考虑把选择权交给阿尼。

5  
阿尼和三笠对坐。  
三笠今天心情似乎很好，矮桌上换了新的插花，一支红色玉兰格外出挑，她自己也换了薄藤色的外衫，还戴了耳珰。  
“我今天换了香，你能闻出来吗？”  
阿尼这才注意到。炉子里点的香她再熟悉不过，是韩吉家里最喜欢点的香，气味辛辣厚重，闻起来草药一样，不过三笠怕是重新调了，闻着清淡许多。韩吉不日便来，兴许还会将她新收的也是唯一一个徒弟一并带来。  
如果要去海边肯定是同韩小姐一块走最为方便安全。  
阿尼没看三笠，直勾勾盯着香炉上繁复的镂空纹样，思索如何措辞。  
“李子洧说，史蔼文找到你家里人了，问你想不想回家看看。”  
“你再说一遍？怎么了？”  
她这才敢不得不去看她，鲛人皱着眉瞪着她，她张张嘴，最后从衣襟里掏出那只小信筒，“你自己看吧。”  
三笠这才接过去，手有些抖，打了两次没打开，第三次才终于把那一点点纸抖出来，皱着眉头看了半晌，看完了照例把信卷起来塞回去，这回倒是四平八稳。皱着眉头抿了一会唇，语气倒是十分坚定，“谢过他们好意，带我向家里问个好，我就不去见了。”  
这便不再看那只信筒。  
“那是你爹娘……”  
“没错，所以知会他们一声就够了。”  
“可是鲛人不是时常迁徙……”  
“不然呢？”三笠再一次打断她。  
阿尼张张嘴，一个字都没能说出来。是啊，不然呢？难不成这样回去给她双亲展示鲛人引以为傲的尾巴已经被劈作两条腿了？违背伦常同一个女子交好？  
三笠从答应李子洧一试的那一刻起就没想着能回去。  
总有什么是回不去了的。  
“……行吧。”阿尼想起进宫的那个夜晚，隔着矮桌去握三笠的手，鲛人的手却像一尾鱼一样滑开，只在她手背上留下一道温凉的触痕，三笠看起来一如往常，“没事，反正总要离开家的。你不如去给韩小姐的徒弟备份礼？”  
阿尼始终不太放心，三笠也懒得管她，自顾自去看珠子了。

阿尼从集市上回来天还不晚，屋里屋外转了一圈没见到三笠就慌起来，最后发现她不声不响地在书房，半扇丝质屏风上绘着枯竹，她就定定坐在屏风后面，背对着，难怪阿尼开始没找见她。  
走近了一些阿尼才发现她在写字，还在抖。  
阿尼就停下来，不远不近倚在门框上隔着屏风看她。  
三笠没注意到阿尼，也可能是不想注意，手上没停，写的是别人的词:  
人人都说江南好，游人只合江南老。春水碧于天，画船听雨眠。垆边人似月，皓腕凝霜雪。未老莫还乡，还乡须断肠。

日昳刚下过一场雷雨，这时便有些清凉。流火七月里过午的风从半开的窗棂进来，撩起鲛人的发和衣角，掠过桌上的纸笔。  
阿尼听到有珠子从桌上滚落在地上的声音。  
这是她们共同度过的第三个夏天。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 写个创作谈  
> 一开始只想写肉。  
> 后来突然想到韦庄的菩萨蛮，一查发现居然是写战乱的，非常符合魏晋感觉的词，但是太软太媚太缱绻。也因此适合两个姑娘的故事。  
> 我尽力想把三笠这种情感写的含蓄又沉郁，不过看来是没有了。


End file.
